Ma petite chanteuse de Cabaret
by Apple Annihilation
Summary: Dans les années cinquante, Edward va rencontrer une petite chanteuse ressemblant traits pour traits à un ange, cette dernière cache elle aussi un lourd passé derrière son sourire.


Ma petite chanteuse de cabaret.

Hé hé ! Le retour de Naru No Atsu.

La grande, que dis-je l'unique ( et encore heureux ).

Malheureusement Twilight ne m'appartiens pas, il appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.

Chapitre I.

Edward,

Ou, la vie d'un garçon parfaitement normal,

Si on oublie le fait qu'il lit dans les pensés et que c'est un vampire.

**New Orléans, 18 juillet 1957**

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, avec toute la famille nous allons dans un cabaret, habituellement nous évitons les endroit avec trop d'humains normaux pour Jasper qui ne se maîtrise pas totalement mais il a voulut y aller. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, j'adore la musique, j'ai même vraiment hâte d'y aller. Alice toujours fidèle à elle même décida de choisir les tenues que nous porterions ce jour là, ce qui signifiait une autre atroce séance de shopping.

Sinon que dire d'autre, que nous vivons dans cette ville et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt agréable, le temps reste assez nuageux pour nous permettre de sortir. Carlisle travaille dans l'hôpital de la ville où il est très bien considéré, avec Esmé qui apporte toute son aide. Emmett et Rosalie profitent d'être ensembles, Alice et Jasper font de même, et moi je reste seul entouré de couple avec des pensé de couple très niaise avec les '' Je t'aime – Je t'aime encore plus '' de quoi donner la nausée à un célibataire comme moi.

**PDV Edward.**

Il était à peu près quatorze heures quand Alice décida d'aller acheté les tenue qu'ils porteraient le soir même dans le cabaret appeler '' The Sea View '' la vue sur la mer en français. Tout le monde était très excité, dans la famille Cullen seul Emmett est aller dans un cabaret, et regretta amèrement d'avoir fait partager ses impression devant Rosalie qui n'a pas beaucoup aimé le fait que son mari ait déjà reluqué d'autres femmes.

Le petit lutin se dirigea toute contente vers une boutique chic remplis de jeunes femmes en groupe, et étrangement leurs regard était tournés vers Edward qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Carlisle laissait son regard vagabonder dans la boutique, il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire les boutiques, il laissait donc Alice choisir pour lui, et toute a famille décida de faire de même pour ne pas la froisser ce qui pourrait être très dangereux. Après quelques heures très longues, il était dix-sept heures, et la jeune demoiselle avait trouvé les tenues de tout le monde. Aucun des Cullen de demanda à essayer les vêtement et ils partirent tous ensembles dans la maison dans laquelle il vivaient temporairement. Étrangement Edward commençait à reprendre son visage triste, sa famille savaient qu'il se sentait atrocement seul, ils espéraient tous qu'il oublie un peu ses problème pendant la soirée dans ce cabaret.

Les vampires commencèrent à se préparer pour la soirée avant de sortir de leurs chambre respectives, Emmett était très classe, et semblait vraiment imposant avec sa chemise noir, une cravate légèrement dénoué, un pantalon noir et des chaussure cirées, et un sourire de trois mètres de long, sa compagne, Rosalie était magnifique dans sa robe rouge sang très moulant laissant voir son corps de déesse, ses cheveux d'un blond pures tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et elle avait un maquillage assez sobre. Le jeune médecin portait un costume sobre noir et blanc avec une cravate, ses cheveux blond plaqué en arrière avec accroché à son bras, Esmé, rayonnante avec un sourire angélique, habillé d'une longue robe noir assortie à la tenue de son mari, Jasper et Alice était chacun vêtue de bleu, le jeune homme d'un costume décontracté bleu et la demoiselle d'une robe moulante bleu courte ainsi que d'une paire de talon. Edward était lui contrasté aux autre avec une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussure marron. Ses vêtement faisaient ressortir sa beauté naturel.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cabaret attirant au passage les regards d'hommes et de femmes éblouis par la beauté des vampires, il arrivèrent peu après devant un petit bâtiment bleu avec comme enseigne '' The Sea View ''. Un jeune homme les accueillit dans l'entrer du bâtiment avec un sourire polie et leurs dit de sa voix douce. Le garçon avait des cheveux blond, des yeux vert pomme, il était plutôt petit et son corps était très fin, il aurait pu aisément passer pour une jeune femme.

-Bonjour, Sieurs, dames. Je suis Halley, Vous voulez une table pour tout de suite ?

-Oui, dit Carlisle en lui rendant son sourire polie.

-Très bien suivez moi. Fit Halley en les emmenant dans la salle, feutrée et apaisante, elle contenait de nombreuse table et une scène de taille moyenne pourtant assez grande pour un spectacle de qualité. Nombreuses étaient les personnes déjà installés dans cette pièce. Les Cullen s'installèrent a une table sur le devant pour bien profiter du spectacle, quelques instant plus tard, un homme dans un costume noir et blanc en queue de pie entra, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix criarde.

-Bienvenue dans notre cabaret ! Pour cette soirée notre chanteuse habituelle va vous montrer une nouvelle fois qu'elle a tous d'un ange, la voix et la beauté. Faite un triomphe pour '' Blue Bird '' Bon spectacle !

Le public applaudit ainsi que les Cullen. Quand une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un châtain clair cascadant sur ses hanche, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique contenant l'océan, une peau très pâle et sans imperfection, elle était petite et fine, d'une fragilité évidente. Son sourire provoqua des remous dans l'estomac d'Edward, son cœur mort depuis bien longtemps lui fit mal et l'odeur de la jeune fille, si envoûtante, si désirable...

Cette dernière portait une robe courte et bouffante de couleur bleu, ornées de plusieurs rubans de différentes teinte d'azur, laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes.

Elle regarda le public quelques seconde avant de chanter.

-Debout seule sur un quais, bien au loin de la cité, une jeune fille contemple les flots,

Selon une croyance transmise au fil du temps, cette mer cacherait un secret,

Si un vœux est inscrit sur un parchemin et ce dernier embouteillé

En le laissant dériver au gré du courant votre souhait sera exaucé

Ainsi est emporté la bouteille de verre

Silencieusement et graduellement

Disparaît derrière l'horizon

Malgré toutes les misère, tu a toujours été là,

Pour faire en sorte de mes désir

Néanmoins je réalise que par mon égoïsme

Je ne te causais que des ennuis

Tu n'est plus a mes côté maintenant pour convenir a mes demande

A ce moment je devrait laisser à la mer ma volonté à réaliser

Ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait

Accompagnée de larmes et de regrets

Infortunément, comprendre mes fautes

Implique qu'il est trop tard pour changer...

Sa voix était un enchantement, un ange à l'état pur, son visage était souriant et très doux, et à la fin de sa chanson elle tint la note quelques secondes avant de faire cesser sa voix. Edward qui regardait la petite chanteuse, avec une adoration non contenue.

Sa famille le fixait mais il n'en tint pas compte, Esmé avait compris ce qu'il se passait et se leva avec un sourire maternel.

-Allons la voir, nous pourrons sûrement lui parler.

-Je suis sûr que nous ne pourrons pas, je suis sûr qu'elle méprise les fans qui l'écoute. Dit Rosalie avec une moue sarcastique.

-Jalouse, fit Alice en se levant, les autres à la suite de cette dernière qui la suivaient sans savoir où aller. Un peu plus tard, il trouvèrent enfin, une porte blanche immaculé qui devait être la loge de l'ange vu plus tôt, Carlisle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, la petite demoiselle se leva brusquement en les voyant entrer et les regarda étonner.

-Bonjour, je peut vous aider. Fit-elle d'une voix douce et pleine de gentillesse.


End file.
